Henry's World
by futureisbrighter
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the everyday life of Henry Charles Bass.
1. Two Early Risers

Ok so here's my first story. It is super short and it is probably not that great but I like it for my first story. I chose the name Cordelia from SnowedUnderNJ's stories. (link to here: u/167440/SnowedUnderNJ) She is a very talented writer and after reading her stories a fell in-love with the name. I just love the fact of Blair & Chuck married with kids and I think Henry is adorable so i needed to write about him. I'm sorry for the errors though :P But I hope you like it!

* * *

Six-year old Henry Charles Bass woke up on a bright Saturday morning a little earlier than usual. The brown-haired boy jumped out of bed and tiptoed outside his room.

He thought no one would be awake but he spied his three-year old sister, Cordelia, brushing her long brown curls and humming songs from her favorite movie, Tangled. Cordelia was very smart for her age. She was saying full sentences by the age of two and started walking way earlier than Henry.

Henry stepped into her room, "Hey Delia!", he said sitting on her bed. "Henry.. You scared me!" she giggled, "I thought you would be Mommy or Daddy telling me it's too early to be up!" Henry laughed too, "What are you doing?" "Just brushing my hair" she shrugged, "and practicing my princess smile for Disneyland next week!"

Blair and Chuck had finally given into Henry & Cordelia's begging and constant harassment to going on a week-long vacation to Disneyland. Theme parks were out of the question for Chuck, and Blair wasn't thrilled at the idea either but they just couldn't hear the nagging any longer. Henry jumped off the bed, making a thump but landing on his feet.

"I can't believe Mommy and Daddy finally gave in! I can't wait to ride BuzzLightyear's Austroblasters!" Cordelia smiled, "I'm the most excited to finally meet Rapunzel! It's going to be so much f-" Chuck stepped into the room, "..Hi Daddy." "Hi my loves, what are you doing up this early? It's 5:15 in the morning." They both shrugged, "I don't know.. I woke up to brush my hair and play and then Henry came into my room to join me!" Chuck sighed, "Alright, but don't let your mother hear you. You know how angry she'll be if you wake her up, mommy needs all her rest for-" Henry cut him off with a sigh and roll of his eyes,"For the baby.."

Henry wasn't fond of the fact that his mother was having another baby. He was always mommy's little boy but with another little boy around it would be hard to get the attention. "You say it all the time, the baby this, the baby that" he slid off the bed, "I can't even hear about him anymore" He crossed his arms and walked back to his room. Chuck sighed, he knows exactly what Henry is going through, since he witnessed it when Cordelia was born.

The constant crying and jealousy towards her was unreal but since he was only 3 he thought he grew out of that phase. Cordelia walked over to Chuck with her long hair swaying back and forth, practically hitting the floor. He picked her up and she smiled at him, "Don't worry daddy, Henry's just jealous because he won't be the only boy anymore.." She giggles, "but ill always be the only girl!" Chuck laughed, "you never know what happens down the line Cor" She smiled, "but that's ok daddy, I love siblings!" "Good, I'm glad" He placed her down on her bed, "you'll be the best big sister ever" "I know daddy, ill be the best ever!"

Chuck laughed again, he still can't get over the fact that Cordelia can speak the way she does as only a three-year old, she is spitting image of Blair and already has her controlling attitude with Chuck wrapped around her finger. "Listen daddy," she says with a point of her finger, "you must talk to Henry this instant and tell him that he is acting absolutely ridiculous and if he doesn't stop it I will have to deal with him, got it?" All Chuck could do was laugh and agree to do as she said. She walked off back to her vanity table to finish brushing her hair and turned to look at him, "go on, go tell him." She turned back brushing her hair and with a roll of his eyes and a chuckle, Chuck went off to Henry's room.

* * *

Ok so i hope you all liked it, I know I'm just a beginner but i would love to get some reviews to see what i could fix and what not, thanks for reading! :)


	2. Family Matters

Here's a one shot I wrote in honor of Chairy Day which was yesterday. I know the first one shot I wrote wasn't great but i really tried to fix some stuff this time so bare with me, I'm new to this. (Also- please send in requests on my tumblr: leightedwester) I hope you like it!

* * *

It was a typical Saturday morning in the Bass townhouse. Three and a half-year old Henry Bass is plopped at the kitchen counter watching closely as their chef adds every ingredient to prepare breakfast. "What are you adding in now?" Henry asks curiously with his hands on his chin.

"Just a little cinnamon and your French Toast is all ready for you to eat Mister Henry" "Whoopee!" He jumps off his chair and does a little dance, wiggling his fingers in the air and sticking out his tongue. "Yummy! Yummy!"

The staff starts to laugh; everyone who worked for the Basses got a kick out of Henry because almost everything he did was a replica of his parents. Dorota says that Henry demands for things the same way Blair did when she was his age.

Henry hops back onto his seat as his breakfast is placed in front of him, licking his lips, he digs in. As he's chowing down he hears footsteps coming from the stairs behind him.

He turns around and as soon as he sees it's his father he drops his fork, jumps off his seat, and sprints to him. "Daddy!" Henry leaps into his arms and Chuck picks him up, hugging him.

"How's my son today?" Chuck says smiling, "I'm very good Daddy! I'm eating my French Toast, yummy!" Henry looks behind his father, "Where's Mommy?"

Chuck puts him back on his chair, "She's still sleeping upstairs, she was up all night because your baby sister wouldn't stop kicking her tummy" Henry laughs, "That's so silly Daddy, sister probably didn't want mommy to fall asleep… maybe sisters afraid of the dark!"

Chuck laughs, "Maybe she is" "Did I do that when I was in Mommy's tummy too?" "Yes you did, Mommy didn't sleep that much with you"

Henry thinks for a second, "Hmm, I guess I was _really_ afraid of the dark when I was in Mommy's tummy. I still am afraid of the dark now, that's why I use my night light"

Chuck loves the way Henry explains himself, he questions everything just like a typical three year old. "Yes, maybe you were afraid of the dark just like your sister" "I probably was" Henry picks up his fork still thinking about him being in Blair's stomach.

"Alright bud, finish up your breakfast and we can hangout for a little while okay?

We're going to Grandma Lilly's for an early dinner around three o'clock."

"Okay Daddy" he bites his breakfast, "Will Aunt Serena be there?" "Yes. Aunt Serena, Uncle Nate, Uncle Eric-" "Humfy?" Chuck laughs and pats his sons head messing up his hair, "It's Humphrey Hen, but yes even Humphrey"

* * *

By three o'clock in the afternoon the Bass trio is off to Lilly's house in their limo. Henry sat in his car seat in between his parents. Blair looks at Henry who's kicking his feet looking out the window, "Henry baby, today you're going to be on your best behavior at Grandmas right?"

He looks at his mother then quickly looks at his father and back to his mother again with a big grin. Chuck looks at him, "Hen, did you hear your mother?"

"Yes Daddy I was just being silly! Don't worry Mommy I will behave" Blair smiles and kisses his cheek, "That's my sweet boy, thank you"

They finally pull up to Lilly's house and Henry is rushing to be un-buckled in his seat. "Come on, come on!" "Hold on Hen" Chuck un-buckles him and he leaps out of his seat running out the door.

Henry was wearing green sweater and a dark green bow tie that was identical to his fathers. Chuck picks him up and they go inside.

"Hello!" Lilly says with her hands raised grabbing Henry's face and giving him a kiss, "Hi Grandma Lilly!" Chuck places him on the ground and he runs off to the couch.

"Hello Charles," She embraces her step son in a hug and kisses him on the cheek, "Blair," She kisses her on the cheek, "How are you feeling?" "Great actually," she says with a smile, "I feel a lot better than I did with him"

Henry is sitting on the couch swinging his feet again when he gets bored and walks back to where Serena's old room was.

Suddenly he's grabbed from behind in an embrace of tickles. "Uncle Nate!" Henry says with a giggle, "You're tickling me too much!"

Nate stops tickling him and puts him down, "What's up buddy, how have you been?" "Good Uncle Nate you scared me!" "I know I was hiding on you!" Henry laughs, "Does that mean Aunt Serena and Humfy are hiding on me too?"

Nate is amused, "No they're not and Hen its Humphrey not Humfy" "Humphrey, Humfy, whatever" he skips off to meet his parents with Nate following him to go say hello.

Twenty minutes later, Eric shows up with his new boyfriend and shortly after that Serena and Dan show up. Henry gleams in delight when he sees her.

Serena has always been Henry's favorite ever since he was born. She was the fun aunt that let him do whatever he wanted. Blair of course isn't fond of this because of the famous _"everyone loves Serena."_

"Aunt Serena!" Henry runs to her giving her a huge hug, "Hey Hen!" Henry lets go of hugging Serena and stands there staring at Dan. "Humphrey."

His tone was a mix of Chuck and Blair; everyone started laughing, even Dan. "Hello to you too Henry," "Hello Humphrey"

Dan looks at everyone, "Yeah no doubt about it he's Chuck and Blair's kid"

* * *

The rest of the night is filled with laughter and a lot more amusing thing said by Henry. By the time it was 9:00 Henry was passed out on the couch.

Blair picked him up, struggling but managed, and placed his sleepy head on her shoulder. His mouth was wide open in a little "O" shape resting on his mother's shoulder.

Chuck through her a look because she was eight months pregnant and still trying to hold her three-year old son. "Don't worry I got him,"

She placed her hand on his head rocking side to side, "he's my baby boy" She smiled at her son out cold on her and looked at Chuck who had a huge grin on his face. They said their goodbyes and were headed off to the limo.


	3. Bad Dream Slumbers

I wrote this last night and decide to post. Its just Bass family fluff as usual. I got the idea of no little basses in Chuck & Blair's bed from SnowedUnderNY's amazing oneshot- "Pillow Talk" She is super talented and everyone should check out her stories if you haven't already! I'll be taking requests in my inbox on my Tumblr: leightedwester I need some prompts! If you read please review if you can! It means a lot- thank you! xo

* * *

It was 4am when she awaken by a slight tap on her shoulder, "Mommy" the

voice sounded scared.

Blair looked at her son in his purple silk pajamas which had his name written on

the side pocket. He had on his little slippers that matched and he was holding

his favorite blue stuffed bunny that he got from his uncle Nate when he was

born.

"What's the matter Henry" she says half asleep but still worried. "I wanna sleep

with you" He said, voice cracking sounding like at any moment he would sob.

Blair turned to look at her sleeping husband and back to her son, "Hen you know

the rules no little Basses in mommy and daddy's bed remember?"

She was more awake now, "but mommy I'm scared, I had a bad dream you and daddy

were gone"

Henry looked as if he was about to burst into tears and seeing him

like that broke Blair's heart. "Ok baby ill come sleep with you in your room is that ok?" She started to get

up, "Yes mommy" Henry's lip quivered and Blair picked him up.

"Shh, don't cry baby it's alright" He nuzzled his head on the side of her neck

and shoulder, " but mommy," he started to sob, "I wanna stay with you and daddy,

you and daddy!"

"Shh, baby its ok were here see daddy's right there I'm right here it's ok"

Blair said rubbing his back as Chuck started to wake up, she looked at him with

glossy eyes. She was almost about to cry because Blair hated to see her baby upset, she always

wanted him to always happy no matter what.

Chuck gave her a confused look and got out of bed. "Look baby daddy's awake its

ok we're both here see,"

Henry lifted up his head to look at his father who was now next to him rubbing

his back.

Henry's face was filled with tears, red as can be, as he hugged his father and

went into his arms. "Daddy" He mouthed to Blair, "Bad dream?" She nodded.

"Stay with me, stay with me" he sobbed. Chuck took Henry's head from his chest, "Hen do you wanna lay with Mommy and Daddy until morning?" Blair looked at him wide-eyed, "I know it's Bass rules but we can make an exception for tonight."

Henry nodded, "Yes Daddy" Chuck walked to their bed. He placed him down in the middle and

Blair laid right next to him. He had stopped crying but was still trying to

catch his breath from it.

Blair squeezed him to her as Chuck got in bed as well, "Is this better my love?"

She kissed his head and he nodded, "Mommy and Daddy aren't going anywhere ok?"

Henry snuggled in closer to Blair and Chuck moved closer to him rubbing his

back.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy" he said closing his eyes. Blair got teary

eyed, "We love you to baby very much." Chuck put his hand on Henry's arm,

"Very, very much."

Only 5 minutes later and he was fast asleep.

"I'm shocked at your decision to let him sleep with us" she said raising her

eyebrow, "Who would think your three-year old son would have more effect on you then I do?" she laughed "Cracking on the number one Bass rule?"

"No one has a greater effect on me than you do, Henry is a product of that." Chuck smiled and kissed her, "Besides, he was terrified, I wanted him to feel safe," Chuck looked at his son, "I wanted him to know we're both here"

Blair looked at her son who's fast asleep, his sleeping breath on her chest, "My

little prince" she stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

Chuck moved in closer, "You're the best mother I know" he kissed her passionately.

She pulled away, "and you're the best father" They fell back asleep hugging their son.

Practically 2 hours later Henry was awake and jumping on the bed, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It's morning!"

Chuck and Blair open their eyes and look at each other, they know now they won't be going back to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you read- it means a lot! Also you can post prompts to me on .com thank you! xo


End file.
